


《黑囚》

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 《黑囚》简介：哈利在陌生的房间里醒来，浑身没有力气，失去了记忆，而汤姆自称是他的丈夫。。。。。。。CP：olny伏（汤）哈级别：R篇幅：两章作者话：作为黑色系列的故事，这篇也是一如既往的黑暗风格，是年下攻，年长受，各种敏感词我就不打出来了，大家应该都懂~
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	《黑囚》

Chapter1

1.

哈利感觉自己被困在了无尽的虚无之中，他什么都看不见，什么也听不见，思维逐渐的变缓慢，仿佛他要和虚无融为一体。

突然，哈利的心脏感到了一阵抽痛，片刻后，他的四肢有了知觉。哈利睁开眼，看到了白色的天花板。

“欢迎回来，哈利。”一个男人的声音从旁边传来。

哈利偏头，看到了一个正在微笑的年轻男子，对方有着黑色微卷的短发，不同寻常的猩红色眼睛，皮肤很白，长的很英俊

他是谁？

哈利皱起了眉头，他使劲的想从自己的大脑里翻找记忆，但是发现，他除了知道自己叫做哈利波特，其他什么都不记得了。

哈利想从床上爬起来，但是他的身体没有一点力气，像是长时间没有运动过了一样。在挣扎了几下后，他跌回柔软的床，气喘吁吁。

“你昏迷了太长时间，肌肉还没有恢复。再休息几天，你就可以下床走动了。”男人拿起了白色的干毛巾仔细的擦去哈利额角的汗水，他问道，“你还记得我是谁吗？”

哈利摇了摇头。

男人猩红的眸子静静的凝视着哈利，视线仿佛可以穿透哈利的身体，直视哈利的灵魂，这样专注的注视让哈利感到很不舒服。

“别紧张。”男人注意到了哈利的不适，他收回视线，轻笑了一下，面孔随之变的明亮了起来，他轻柔的说道“我叫汤姆里德尔，你的丈夫，一个月前你出了车祸，昏迷到现在才醒过来，医生说你打大脑受到了创伤，记忆很难恢复了。”

“丈夫？”哈利更加疑惑了，“你和我都是gay？而且你看上去比我年轻很多，我们怎么会在一起？”

“我们相爱了，碰巧彼此都是男性而已。”汤姆伸手亲昵的揉了一下哈利的头发，“你饿了吗？”

“有一点。”哈利回答道

“我去热一下食物。”汤姆站了起来，“你还很虚弱，再休息一会儿吧。”

哈利蜷缩回被子里，他目送着汤姆离开卧室，心里乱乱的。这个汤姆里德尔对哈利的态度很柔和，但是哈利总有点紧张，甚至有着想要避开对方碰触的冲动。

哈利叹了口气，觉得自己有点过分，在自己昏迷在床上的这段时间，一定是汤姆照顾他的，而现在哈利醒来了，不但不感谢对方，还排斥对方，这非常的不好。

汤姆端着餐盘走进了房间，他将热腾腾的食物放在床头柜上，自己拉过来一把椅子坐在床边。

哈利坐了起来，看着对方熟练在他膝头铺上餐布，端起一碗汤，舀起一勺，轻吹一下，递到哈利的嘴边。

哈利低下头，张开了嘴，在他喉结鼓动咽下汤汁时，汤姆看上去很开心。

“你为什么要看着我笑？”哈利问道。

“只是很高兴你又回来了。”汤姆又舀起了一勺汤，递到哈利的嘴边。

哈利只能继续喝，饭菜都很美味，是哈利喜欢的类型，汤姆也很耐心，他似乎很享受照顾哈利的感觉。等哈利吃完餐盘里的东西时，汤姆倾斜下身子，在哈利的额头上落下了一个吻。

“你觉得怎么样？”汤姆问道。

哈利回望着对方猩红色的眼睛，不知道对方是在问晚餐还是刚刚的吻。

“挺好的。”哈利回答道，“谢谢你的照顾。”

汤姆的嘴角上扬到一个优美的弧度，他帮助哈利躺在了床上，又将被子盖好。哈利感觉一阵困意涌了上来，他几乎无法睁开双眼，浑身没有一点力气。哈利觉得很奇怪，他怎么会这么想睡觉，他明明还想问一下汤姆过去的事情。

“好好休息吧，吾爱。”

哈利听到汤姆在他的耳边喃喃，渐渐的，哈利的呼吸均匀了起来，他睡着了。

在梦里，哈利看见一个小男孩，七八岁的样子，对方在漫天的大雪里只穿着单薄的麻制衬衫，被冻的瑟瑟发抖，但是男孩猩红色的眸子却像一团燃烧的火焰，完全没有要屈服的意思。

哈利走了过去，他将自己的警察外套脱下套在男孩的身上，担忧的问道，“你的家人呢？”

“死了。”男孩回答道。

哈利看到了男孩麻布衬衫上印着“圣彼得孤儿院”几个字，了然，这个男孩是个孤儿，这个孤儿院就在街道的尽头，离这里非常近。

“那你为什么会在这里？”哈利问道

“因为我是个怪胎，修女让我滚出去。”男孩蜷缩在哈利的衣服里，他抬头望着哈利问道，“先生，你觉得我是怪胎吗？”

“不，你只是一个需要帮助的孩子。去我办公室吧，就在前面，那里很暖和。”哈利牵起了对方冰冷的小手。

男孩沉默了，他任凭哈利拉着他往前走，雪地上留下了他们两个人一大一小的脚印。

到办公室后，哈利给男孩裹上了厚重的毛毯，递上了一杯热乎乎的可可。

男孩喝下了热可可，不再发抖了，他凝视着哈利，说道：“先生，你听过蝎子与青蛙的故事吗？”

“没有。”哈利回答道。

“那我给你讲一遍吧。”男孩开始讲述。

森林的河边住着一只善良的青蛙，他乐于帮助他人，一天，一只毒蝎子来到他的面前。

蝎子请求道：“青蛙先生，你能带我去河对岸吗？”

青蛙摇头：“不行，你有毒，万一途中蛰我怎么办？”

蝎子说：“我不会那样做的，因为我要是蛰了你，我们两都会沉到河里淹死的。”

青蛙觉得有道理，他让蝎子爬在他的背上，跳进河里，向对岸游去，到河中央的时候，蝎子突然蛰了他一下，青蛙一下没了力气，在沉入河里前，他看着蝎子问道：“为什么？”

蝎子回答：“对不起，这是我的本能。”

男孩讲完了，他被冻的发红的双手捧着已经空了的玻璃杯，猩红的眸子在昏暗的房间里闪着寒光。

哈利从未在一个孩子的眼睛里看到这样冷漠的光。

“谢谢你的热可可，我该回孤儿院了。”男孩礼貌的说道，他放下杯子，将毛毯叠整齐，在哈利能拦住对方之前，男孩小跑着，冲进了纷飞的大雪中。

2.

清晨刺眼的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进房间，哈利醒了过来，他推开被子，坐在床上，简单的活动了一下自己的四肢，感觉比昨天有力气多了。

哈利手撑着床沿，脚踩在冰冷的地板上，试图站起来，他的双腿打着颤，几秒钟后，疲惫不堪的哈利倒回了床上。

“不用太急。”汤姆的声音从远处传来，“再过几天你才能下床走动了。”

哈利抬头，看见了站在卧室门口的汤姆，对方正对哈利微笑着。刚刚那个梦浮现在哈利的脑海里，他说道：“我好像想起以前的事情了。”

汤姆脸上淡淡的笑容消失了，他凝视着哈利，问道：“关于什么？”

“你小时候。”哈利回忆着，“我是个警察，而你一个人站在雪地里，哦，对了，你还给我讲了一个故事，是蝎子与青蛙的。”

“那是我们的第一次见面。”汤姆说道，“我是个孤儿，你帮助了我很多年。”

哈利陷入了沉思，一个不好的猜测突然出现在他的脑海了，他倒吸了一口冷气，慌张的问道：“我是恋童癖吗？你到底比我小多少岁啊？”

汤姆被哈利的反应逗乐了，他的神情放松了很多，亲昵的坐在了哈利的身边，说道：“是我先追求你的，我们只差了15岁而已。”

“15岁而已？”哈利不可置信的重复道，他上下扫视了一遍年轻的汤姆，越发觉得自己不可能和对方结婚。

“年龄只是个数字，对我们来说没有意义。”汤姆将一个装满橙色液体的玻璃递给了哈利，“这是能帮助你快速恢复的药。”

哈利接过，喝了下去，感觉味道有些苦涩，他又开始犯困了，意识变得模糊起来。

“你再休息一会儿吧。”汤姆的声音变得时近时远，哈利感觉自己被对方揽入了怀中，对方湿润的呼吸喷在了哈利的脖子上。

“这是药物的副作用吗？”哈利问道，“我感觉很晕。”

“对，不过你再喝一周这个药就可以了。”汤姆在哈利的额头上落下一个吻，“相信我，你会慢慢好起来的。”

哈利觉得汤姆的语气很奇怪，但是在药物的作用下，哈利撑不住了，他闭上了眼睛，沉沉的睡了过去。。。。。。。

接下来的三天，哈利按照汤姆的要求坚持早晚吃药，他的身体的确变好了很多，已经可以下床走动了，不过像是去上厕所这样的事情还是需要汤姆帮助，一开始哈利非常的不自在，而汤姆笑着说哈利身体的每一寸他都了如指掌，哈利没有必要紧张。这反而让哈利更加紧张了，他还没有准备好和汤姆进入夫夫生活。

一起用餐的时候，哈利会问一些关于过去的事情，像是他是怎么和汤姆在一起的。汤姆简单的讲述了一下他追求哈利的过程，哈利听了觉得有些不可思议，他不明白为什么汤姆会坚持不懈的追求他七年。

“以你的条件，完全可以选择更好的人。”哈利说道，“我比你老太多了，现在还病着，完全是给你拖后腿。我真不明白你是喜欢我哪里。”

汤姆笑着帮哈利切好牛排，说道：“没人可以与你相比，你能在我身边我已经很开心了。”

哈利愣了一下，这样直白话语，让他有些不知道怎么回应了。

对于汤姆来说哈利是他的合法丈夫，而对哈利来说汤姆只是一个刚认识几天的人。

哈利只能底下头，大口大口的吃牛排，转移话题：“这个牛排很好吃，火候刚刚好。”

“那就好。”汤姆举起玻璃杯，抿了口红酒，他的视线一直停留在哈利的身上。

后面哈利又和汤姆聊了很多其他的事情，让哈利意外的是，汤姆其实很幽默，他总能以他的方式把哈利逗笑，两个人年龄虽然差距很大，但是在兴趣爱好上很多互通的地方。

哈利有点理解当初自己为什么会选择和汤姆结婚了。

晚上，哈利在汤姆的帮助下，他洗漱完毕，穿好睡衣躺在床上，在快要睡着的时候，他感觉自己旁边一沉，汤姆躺在了他的旁边。

哈利一下紧张了起来，之前因为药物的作用他总是很快会睡着，所以也没有注意到汤姆是睡在他旁边的。

“你还醒着吗？”汤姆的手从被子底下伸了过来，他从背后抱住了哈利。

“嗯。”哈利不舒服的动了动，他不习惯被一个男人搂住。

身后的汤姆闷哼了一声，哈利尴尬的发现，汤姆的身体起反应了，隔着布料，哈利可以清晰感受到对方迅速升温的身体，以及顶在他腰的硬物。

想想也是，和哈利不同，汤姆正年轻，精力旺盛，那方面需求自然也多，加上这段时间汤姆一直照顾哈利，从来没有释放过自己，所以轻微的碰触就的会让汤姆起反应。

汤姆松开了哈利，往后挪了一下，不再试图抱哈利了。

“你不处理一下吗？”哈利转过身，愧疚的说道，“抱歉，我不应该乱动的。”

“没事，过一会儿就好了。”汤姆表情看上去很冷静。

哈利还是感到很愧疚，最近汤姆对他尽心尽责，而他连最起码的夫夫生活都没法提供。哈利希望自己能回忆起过去的事情，这样自己也会接受汤姆是自己的丈夫了吧。

3.

早上哈利又喝下了那橙色的苦涩药物，只不过他已经不会像以前那样会困的真不开眼睛了，汤姆说随着哈利的身体恢复，药物对哈利产生的副作用也会越来越小。

哈利看着厨房里忙碌着做早餐的汤姆，对方穿着白衬衫，袖子随意的挽了上去，露出消瘦而充满力量感的手臂，他熟练在锅延边敲开鸡蛋，片刻后，一个完美的早餐被摆在了哈利的面前。

哈利咬了口酥脆的烤土司面包，有些遗憾的说道：“我要是能想起过去的事情就好了。”

坐在餐桌对面的汤姆停下了刀叉，他的目光落在了哈利的身上，问道：“为什么？”

“你如此优秀，我想以前我和你在一起一定很开心。”哈利注意到了汤姆的表情变了，这很奇怪，每次哈利说想要回忆起过去时，汤姆眼底就会升起阴翳，甚至有点可怕。

“哈利，过去并不重要。”汤姆说道，“你可以想想别的，像是等你完全康复后，我们可以去旅游，找一个漂亮的海滩，你之前一直很想去海边度假。”

哈利底下头，默默的吃着早餐，他觉得自己还是不要再问汤姆过去的事情了，因为汤姆看上去并不想谈。

而汤姆注视着哈利，眼神越来越阴翳。

到晚上睡觉前，哈利意识到自己因为身体太虚弱的原因，已经很多天没洗澡了，身上的汗味也重了起来。哈利向汤姆提出想洗澡，汤姆贴心的为哈利准备好了干净的毛巾和睡衣，还放了一大浴缸的热水。

当哈利准备脱衣服的时候，汤姆还站在浴室。

“我可以一个人洗澡。”哈利说道。

“你不能。”汤姆走到了哈利的面前，开始帮哈利解睡衣扣子。

哈利皱起了眉头，他抓住对方的手，正想反驳对方时，突然感到一阵头晕目眩，双腿一下失去了力气，要不是汤姆抓着他的手臂，哈利会直接瘫倒在地上。

“你还很虚弱，能保持体力的时间有限”汤姆安慰道，“不过，没关系，我会照顾你的。”

哈利觉得这不对劲，他明明刚刚还可以站稳，怎么这会儿突然就没力气了，就连思维也变得缓慢起来。

汤姆让哈利依靠在自己的怀里，一件一件的褪去了哈利的衣物，再将哈利抱起，放在了浴盆里。

温暖的水流包裹着的哈利，这让他感到很舒适，困意再次涌现。哈利看到汤姆将洗发水挤到手心，涂抹在了哈利的头发上，在简单的搓揉后，汤姆开始按摩哈利的头皮，缓解了哈利头晕的感觉。

哈利看着汤姆似笑非笑的脸，困惑的眨眨眼，头一偏，睡着了。

不知道过了多久，哈利开始觉得好热，一种急切的欲望汇聚在他小腹，他艰难的睁开双眼，发现自己赤裸的平躺在床上，而汤姆的手正爱抚着他的高涨的欲望中心。

“你在干什么？！”哈利抓住了汤姆的手。

“帮帮你而已。”汤姆微笑着说道，“你昏迷时我一直是这样帮你的，男人不排泄掉XX，对身体也不好。”

“我不需要！”哈利挣扎着从床上爬了起来，他差点从床沿上掉下去，汤姆从后面抱住了哈利，将哈利拉回了床上，一只手捂住了哈利的双眼。几乎同时，哈利又开始犯困了，他挣扎的幅度越来越小，最后瘫软在汤姆的怀里，已经失去了判断能力，可以任意摆布了。

“看不见，你就不会觉得难受了。”汤姆的另一手顺着哈利的腹部曲线，一路向下，握住了哈利，耐心的爱抚着。

哈利的身体随之升温，他的呼吸急促起来，无意识的甜腻呻吟从他嘴边倾泻而出，他急切的把自己往汤姆的手里送。

汤姆亲吻着哈利的脖子，微笑着继续蹂躏哈利的身体，汤姆这做并不是为了发泄自己的欲望，而是想要享受绝对掌控对方的感觉，这种感觉对于汤姆来说像是上等的海洛因，一旦沾染，就戒不掉了。

哈利在汤姆手里痉挛着发泄了三次后，已经不行了，他喘息着，浑身汗津津的，不停的打颤，翠绿色的眼睛看起来空荡荡的。

汤姆知道这是对方身体的极限了，他简单的清理的对方的身体，为哈利穿上睡衣，又盖上被子，抱着对方睡下了。汤姆觉得自己内心的不安消散了很多，现在他抱着他的哈利，谁也不能从他手里夺走哈利。

在汤姆睡着后，哈利猛的睁开了眼睛，他浑身冷汗，脸色苍白，虽然之前哈利失去了意识，但是他知道自己被猥亵了，更让哈利觉得可怕的是，汤姆展现出来的控制欲。

哈利小心翼翼的从汤姆怀里挣脱出来，他扶着墙壁踉跄的走出卧室，一路摸索着来到门口，发现门是被锁着的，而哈利不知道钥匙在哪里，他只好返回，在各个房间里游荡。哈利看着一个个被封死的窗户，还有无法打通电话，内心的恐慌越来越重，再联想到之前自己总是莫名犯困的状态，哈利意识到自己其实被汤姆囚禁起来了。

哈利坐在地上，休息着，这样的运动量已经让他筋疲力尽，哈利觉得这也是汤姆药导致的，也许他根本没有和汤姆结婚，车祸也是假的，他是被汤姆绑架了。

哈利深吸一口，集中注意力回忆，一开始他的大脑里只有黑暗，哈利没有放弃，他努力让自己沉入黑暗，终于看到了光亮。

哈利站在草坪上，三个欢笑着的孩子从他身边跑过，一个女人柔和的对他微笑着，她无名指上带着一个银色的戒指，就会哈利手上的一样。

哈利回忆不起更多了，但是现在至少他可以确定一件事，他是有妻子的而且已经有了三个孩子。

TBC

Chapter2

1.

清晨的阳光透过客厅的落地窗撒在棕色的木地板上，哈利坐在着温暖的阳光里，他望着窗外街道上来去的车辆，还有匆匆而过的行人，外面的一切看上去都很正常。

哈利的目光转向厨房，在那里，汤姆将饱满的蓝莓装饰在沙拉上，又用巧克力汁在餐盘上画出华美的花纹。

在饮食方面，汤姆一直很精致，他严格的搭配着哈利每天的食物，保证美味的同时让哈利能摄取到足够的营养。

这样的细心照料本应该让哈利感到开心，但是，现在哈利只觉得恐惧，他感觉自己是个宠物，而汤姆把他关了起来，每天给予最好的食物，悉心饲养着。。。。。。。

汤姆端着餐盘从厨房走出来，他为哈利铺好餐布摆好刀叉，最后放下了餐盘，中间没有发出一点碰撞的声音，一举一动都很轻柔优雅。

“你还好吗？”汤姆担忧的望着哈利。

哈利知道自己现在看上去很糟糕，因为昨晚上他躺在床上一夜没睡。

“是我昨晚上的行为让你不舒服了吗？”汤姆说道，“我很抱歉，当时我应该争求你的同意的，我只是太怕失去你了，控制不住的想碰你，我不会再那样做了。”

哈利盯着汤姆英俊的脸，对方看起来很诚恳，他真的很在乎哈利。

哈利觉得自己可以试着和汤姆谈一下。

“我想起我有妻子和孩子了。”哈利说道，“你真的和我结婚了吗？”

汤姆僵住了，他猩红的眸子底下闪过一道阴狠的光，但又迅速的恢复原样。

“她是你的前妻。”汤姆的声音变得冰冷起来，“几年前带着孩子离开了你，我才是一直在你身边的那个人。”

哈利并没有被这个答案说服。

“你不信任我了吗？”汤姆猩红色的眸子紧盯着哈利的脸。

哈利紧张的吞咽了一下说道：“汤姆，你把所有的窗和门都锁了起来，还切断了我和外界的联系，这让我怎么信任你。”

“我只是想保护你，现在你很脆弱，还不能出去。”汤姆叹息了一声，走出了客厅，他说道“你稍等一下，我去拿个东西。”

片刻后，汤姆回到客厅，坐在哈利的身边，递给哈利一本厚重的相册。

哈利接过相册，翻开，看到里面有很多他和汤姆的照片，最前面的一张照片是黑白色的，已经微微泛黄，很旧的样子。照片里，年轻的哈利和小汤姆站在孤儿院门口，他们两个人看起来都很开心。

“你前妻和孩子的照片在后面。”汤姆说道，“那个女人已经再婚了，等你完全恢复了，我可以陪你去见她。”

哈利向后翻，看到了一张彩色的照片，里面他和自己的妻子还有孩子一起围坐在餐桌前享用肥美的火鸡。

“那我什么时候可以完全恢复？”哈利问道。

“再过两天。”汤姆将桌子上的橙色药物推到哈利的面前，示意哈利该喝药了。

哈利思索了片刻后，举起杯子，将里面苦涩的药物全部喝下了。

汤姆的表情放松了些，他轻柔的说道：“我过会儿得出去工作，作为告别，你可以抱一下我吗？”

哈利对这个要求感到有些奇怪，不过他还是张开了双臂，抱住了汤姆，轻拍了一下汤姆的背。

汤姆把脸埋在哈利的肩窝里，吸取着哈利身上的气息，他的头发蹭在哈利的脖子上，弄的哈利痒痒的。

哈利的心脏猛的跳动一下，一些画面浮现在他脑海里。

在孤儿院阴暗的房间里，瘦弱不堪的小汤姆坐在床边，手手腕满是针头注射过的痕迹，孤儿院的修女们觉得他病了，多治疗一下就不会是怪胎了。汤姆有些意外的看着站在门口的哈利，他露出了一个苦涩的笑容，说道：“先生，病的明明是这个世界，吃药的却是我。”

哈利无法想象汤姆在孤儿院经历了什么，他能做的只能是上前拥抱住对方冰冷的身子，将自己的体温分给对方。。。。。。。

客厅里，汤姆松开了哈利，他在哈利的额头上落下了一个吻，说道：“我真的希望这次能留住你。”

哈利有些疑惑，但是汤姆看上去不打算解释，哈利注视着汤姆穿上外套，拉开门，离开了房间。

在门发出上锁的碰撞声时，哈利站了起来，他迅速的跑向厕所，将药物全部吐了出来。

哈利知道吃完药后，他会变得无力，极有可能又睡一整天，但是哈利已经不想被汤姆控制了，他可以感觉到汤姆还有事情瞒着他。

哈利走到了客厅，站在落地窗前，外面依旧是阳光明媚，车来车往。哈利举起椅子用力的砸了下去，玻璃上出现了裂痕，但是还不会碎裂。

哈利只好一遍一遍的砸，玻璃上的裂纹越来越多，即将碎裂。哈利突然有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛他曾经也这样做过。

最终，在一连串的破碎声后，玻璃化作了无数个亮片掉落在了地上。

寒风吹起哈利的头发，海水的气息扑面而来。

哈利望着面前波涛汹涌的灰色海面，他惊讶的睁大了眼睛。

哈利茫然的走了出去，他脚底下是黑色的礁岩，周围只有海风呼啸的声音，哈利这才发现整个房子是在一个荒凉的孤岛上。

而从没有碎裂的玻璃向往看，这里依旧是一副阳光明媚车水马龙的场景。

哈利想，原来这个房间里的一切景象都是假的。

一阵可怕的痛疼贯穿了哈利的心脏，他捂住胸口，踉跄着跌到在冰冷的礁岩上，嘴里满是鲜血的味道。

大量的记忆涌现到哈利眼前。。。。。。。

2.

哈利是伦敦苏格兰场的一名警察，因为高效率的破案速度以及谦和的性格而远近闻名。

但是，最近哈利开始犯难，一起接一起的离奇死亡事件笼罩着伦敦城。法医们无法给出受害者的死因，而哈利也从现场找不到任何入侵的痕迹。

一时间，伦敦城谣言四起，有人说这一切都是政治阴谋，还有人说是这是鬼神在作祟。每一个人都紧张，害怕自己成为下一个离奇死亡的人。

经过一天的小组讨论，苏格兰场的警察们依旧找不到任何突破口，大家只好散去。

哈利很失落，他独自走在小区的街道上，朝家的方向走去，远远的，哈利看到自己家门口散落着一堆蔬菜水果还有金妮的一只鞋。

哈利立刻警惕了起来，他抽出了枪，放轻了脚步，走了进去。在走廊的拐角处，哈利看到地上蔓延出来的血迹。

“晚上好。”汤姆的声音从哈利身后传来。

哈利一惊，他转过身，看到了汤姆正对自己微笑，现在的汤姆已经个头比哈利高了，他穿着复古的黑色长袍，手里拿着一根灰白色的木棍。

哈利很疑惑，自从汤姆11岁离开孤儿院后，每年他只会在圣诞节时来看望哈利，怎么会突然出现在这里。

房间里，凭空出现了很多穿着黑袍的人，他们带着面具，沉默的站在汤姆的身后。

一股无形的力量压在了哈利的身上，他的身体不能动了，连声音都无法发出。

哈利的呼吸急促了起来，这一切都太不符合常识了。

汤姆走上前，将哈利手中的枪拿走了，他笑着说道：“你要成为我唯一的麻瓜仆人了。”

汤姆向前走，哈利的四肢自动的动了起来，他跟随着汤姆，像一个被线操控的人偶，在经过客厅时，哈利看到了倒在血泊里的金妮还有他的三个孩子。

悲伤侵袭了哈利，他想冲过去用手按住自己家人不断流血的伤口，但是他动不了，这种无力感几乎击垮了哈利。

“处理掉他们。”汤姆其他人命令道，几个戴面具的人围了上去，挡住了哈利悲痛的视线。

颤抖着的哈利被搂进了汤姆的怀抱，他听见汤姆在他耳边轻声说道：“你有我就够了。”

在一阵头晕目眩后，哈利和汤姆来到一个陌生的房间。

汤姆将哈利推到在了柔软的床上，开始解哈利外套的扣子，在大片皮肤露出来时，汤姆兴奋的抚摸着，在这么多年的隐忍后，他最想要的人现在就躺在他的身下，任他摆布，没有比这更能让汤姆高兴的事情了。

当汤姆进入哈利的身体时，哈利的身体痉挛了一下，泪水从他眼角溢出。

“很痛吗？”汤姆有些疑惑，他明明是按步骤来的。哈利没有回应，事实上在魔法的作用下，他的表情一直是迷蒙的状态，看不出喜怒哀乐，像一个精致的玩偶。

汤姆拿起魔杖，施了个消除痛疼的咒语，他钳住哈利的腰，小心的浅浅抽送起来。

更多的泪水顺着哈利的面颊滑下。。。。。。。

接下来的几天里，汤姆的心情一直很好，因为他彻底的拥有了哈利。

在以前，汤姆没有足够的力量得到自己想要的东西，每年圣诞节，他都透过窗户远远的看着哈利和他的家人们一起享用晚餐，哈利会拥抱他的每一个孩子，还会亲吻他们的额头，温柔的和他们说话。

每一个人都在笑，而那种温暖快乐是和汤姆无关的。

不过没关系，现在汤姆可以拥抱亲吻哈利，和哈利像家人一样每天生活在一起，还可以将自己埋入对方温暖的体内，用最原始的办法占有哈利。

这样梦幻般的日子持续了很久，直到有一天，汤姆突然想起来，他很久没看到哈利笑了。

于是，汤姆命令道：“笑一下。”

哈利对汤姆露出了一个机械的笑容。

汤姆并不喜欢这个笑容，这和他记忆里的不一样，他想要哈利露出温柔的笑容，那是哈利只会对自己所爱之人露出的笑容。

汤姆又命令了几次，哈利的笑容依旧是死板无感情的。

汤姆想，可能是他施加在哈利身上咒语的力量太强大了，完全抑制住了哈利的感情表达。汤姆挥了一下魔杖，解除了咒语。他看着哈利脸上的迷蒙一点点散去，翠色的眼睛开始有光了。

“笑一下。”

汤姆有些期待的看着哈利，但是哈利没有笑，与之相反，哈利看着汤姆，眼里满是仇恨和厌恶。

汤姆不喜欢被这样注视，他的手按在了哈利的双眼上。哈利在他的手掌底下挣扎着，咒骂着，双手扣在汤姆的手腕上，抓出一道道的血痕。

汤姆被激怒了，为什么会这样？自己明明有好好照顾哈利啊，食物，衣服，住处，每一样都是汤姆亲自挑选的，汤姆已经尽自己的可能给哈利最好的一切了，为什么现在哈利还会这么抗拒他。

汤姆将哈利拦腰抱起，丢到了床上，倾身压了上去。

哈利的表情变得惊恐起来，他在汤姆的身下拼命挣扎着。汤姆用蛮力压制住哈利，将哈利的双手绑在了床头，他面无表情的抓住哈利衬衫领，向两边用力一拉，布料撕裂的声音在房间回荡着。

哈利惊慌的试图踢开汤姆，但是这样的反抗毫无意义，汤姆轻易就可以避开，他粗暴的扯下哈利的裤子，强行挤对方的双腿之间，抬起哈利的腰。

汤姆没有给哈利做准备的机会，他扶着自己，顶在X口，往里压，炙热的硕大残忍的挤开了所有的褶皱，哈利发出了歇斯底里的尖叫声，汤姆伸手捂住了对方的嘴，继续往里顶，他要在哈利清醒的状态下占有对方，这样哈利也会认清现实，不再抗拒他了。

X口被迫颤抖着吞下了汤姆，它已经被撑到极限，里面细软的肉紧紧的绞住汤姆，正因疼痛不停的痉挛着，哈利在汤姆手掌底下痛苦的呜咽着。

汤姆的呼吸急促起了，他开始动，一开始进出很吃力，过了一会儿后，里面开始变的湿润了，汤姆的动作幅度也随着变大，他钳着哈利的腰，粗暴而用力的冲撞着，像是要把自己烙印在哈利的身上，肉体碰撞的声音不断回响。

温热的液体划过汤姆的手，他抬头看见哈利在绝望的哭泣。

一种难以言喻的感情缠绕住了汤姆，让汤姆感觉很烦躁，他底下头不再看哈利的表情，只是一遍又一遍的侵犯着对方身体，贪婪的吸取着对方的热量。仿佛只有这样做，汤姆才能确信自己拥有哈利。

汤姆不知道自己做了多久，做多少次，等他清醒过来时，哈利已经晕了过去。汤姆解开了哈利被绑住的手，上面已经勒出了淤青。汤姆抱着哈利软绵绵的身体，用魔法治愈了对方身上所有的伤痕，他本来不想这样伤害哈利。

汤姆没有再给哈利施夺魂咒了，他用一个铁链将哈利拴在了床边，每一天，汤姆回家看到的都是对方仇恨的目光。

汤姆越来越焦躁，他不断的用暴力强迫哈利和他亲热，但是心中的不安有增无减。

曾经的哈利会汤姆微笑，总会拥抱汤姆，他身上有汤姆迷恋的温暖。现在的哈利像一片枯叶，开始褪色，枯萎，双眼已经不再神采奕奕，像是一潭死水，身体也变得冰冷起来。但是汤姆不在乎，他想要哈利他的身边，因为汤姆只要看对方一眼，万般柔情，涌上心头。

汤姆开始给哈利灌迷情剂，这样哈利不但会对汤姆笑，还会主动迎合他，不停的诉说爱意。

渐渐的，哈利即便不灌迷情剂也不反抗了，他静默的坐在窗前，看着时间一点点成灰。

一天夜里，哈利开始觉得冷，像是坠入了大海，梦里，斑驳的星辰在水里荡漾着，月光照入阴暗的海水中，海面散下水晶般的波澜，海底的细沙泛起银光。哈利对着光亮的方向伸出手，他在不断的下沉，离光越来越远，一切都变得遥不可及。

床边，哈利的手无力的垂落在身边，汤姆抱着他，感受着哈利身体残留的余温。

汤姆用魔法极力想挽回哈利，但终究，他还是死了。

汤姆觉得自己就是个有毒的蝎子，他应该住在阴冷的洞穴里，一生都不该爱上什么人，因为他的本能会毁掉他珍爱的一切。

3.

海风呼啸着，孤岛上，倒在黑色礁岩上的哈利痛苦的咳嗽了几声，吐出了鲜血，他的心脏抽痛的厉害，仿佛被刀子割裂了。

哈利已经回忆起了全部，真相让他恐惧的打颤。

在那个飘满雪花的夜里，哈利主动靠近了汤姆，他为此付出了太过沉重的代价。哈利的妻儿被杀，自己最后也被汤姆扭曲的控制欲折磨致死，就像汤姆讲的故事里一样，没人可以控制自己的本能。

远处，一个脚步声慢慢靠近哈利，最后停留在哈利的面前。

哈利抬头，翠绿色的眼睛对上了汤姆猩红的眸子。

“又失败了。”汤姆失落的喃喃自语到，他蹲下身子，伸出手，摁在了哈利的胸口。

“不！”哈利惊恐的挣扎了起来，他大口喘着气，尖叫着，“不要再继续下去了，放我走吧！求你了！”

“没事的，不会痛的，这回我一定会好好珍爱你。”汤姆撕开了哈利的衣衫，他的魔杖尖端顺着哈利的胸口滑下，鲜血溢出，哈利奔溃的哭喊声消失了，他的双眼空洞的望着灰蒙蒙的天空。

汤姆拉开哈利的胸腔，伸手在里面翻找着，片刻后，他的手指碰到了一颗温暖的心脏。

汤姆双手小心翼翼的捧起了那颗还在不断跳动的心脏，在它的表面刻画着密密麻麻的咒文，里面封印着哈利沉睡的灵魂。

地上哈利的躯壳迅速的化为了灰烬，随着海风消失在空气中。

汤姆来到地下室，他挥了一下魔杖，一面墙旋转了过来，无数哈利的躯壳贴着墙站立着，他们空洞的双眼凝视着虚无。

汤姆将心脏浸泡在红色的魔药里，这是由魔法石练成的药水，配合着汤姆刻在心脏上的咒语，可以重新唤醒哈利的灵魂。

汤姆坐在椅子上，拿出一个笔记本，用羽毛笔在上面写下：第312号躯壳融合失败，存活时间五天，原因，哈利对我失去信任，开始回忆过去，拒绝服用药物，并试图逃跑。

汤姆叹息了一声，在前一百多次的融合里，哈利醒过来不到几小时就会再度死去，后面汤姆  
不断的调整咒语，研制增强融合的药物，终于能让哈利存活一天以上了。这次是汤姆最成功的一次融合了，最初的几天，汤姆一直都很开心，因为只要哈利能熬过灵魂最不稳定的前七天，后面就会很顺利了。

容器里红色的魔药变透明了，而里面浸泡的心脏变得异常鲜红。

汤姆知道时间差不多了，他从墙上取下一个躯壳，放在试验台上，切开胸腔，将不停跳动的心脏放了进去，接上血管，在念了一段很长的咒语后，躯壳胸腔的伤口消失了，浑身渐渐有了血色。

汤姆给哈利穿上棉质的睡衣，小心的抱着对方离开地下室，来到卧室。汤姆将哈利平放在床上，盖好被子。自己坐在一旁的椅子上，思索着自己之前是哪里做的不够好，汤姆练习了一下自己的笑容，想要自己看上去无害又友好，他需要获得哈利的信任。

床上的哈利，睫毛颤抖了起来。

汤姆激动的屏住了呼吸，对方睁开了双眼，翠绿色的眸子迷茫的看着汤姆。

“欢迎回来，哈利。”

看着哈利，汤姆满心欢喜，他露出了完美的微笑，觉得这次他一定会成功留住哈利，他们会永远的在一起。

END

作者话：这篇的汤姆依旧是扭曲病态的，说实在的，被爱的哈利有点可怜，不过这也是这对的魅力，他们用痛疼囚禁了彼此，也许无数次重复后，汤姆有一天真的明白如何正确的爱一个人，而那时候也许哈利也会爱上他吧。


End file.
